galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranpha Franboise
was a member of the Moon Angel Troupe and piloted the emblem frame Kung-fu Fighter. History Moon Angel Troupe Her personality is generally the same in the games, though nowhere near as obsessed with men as in the anime, and also loves spicy food (both on the anime and the game, as she constantly douses food with Tabasco sauce). She became friends with Milfeulle in the military academy and considers her a rival, but is defeated on every occasion due to Milfeulle's luck. Proud and often harsh, some may find it difficult to approach Ranpha, let alone start a conversation with her. However, behind her tough exterior is a kind person whom is always willing to put the feelings of others before herself. She is one of the people least impressed by Takuto when they first meet, and challenges him to a practice match. This lack of trust is not helped when the enemy forces sneak a robot disguised as Takuto aboard the Elle Ciel, only for the robot to spy on Ranpha taking a shower (the incident is compounded when the real Takuto sees Ranpha nude and wrapped in a towel after she leaves the shower and the robot has already left; Ranpha, of course, assumes that Takuto was spying on her the whole time). However, once Ranpha uncovers the existence of the robot and destroys it, her trust in Takuto begins to grow. She is the pilot of the Emblem Frame Kung-Fu Fighter, which is designed for close range combat. If Ranpha and Takuto are a couple, they are perhaps the most expressive of their affection for each other of all the potential couplings. In the first Galaxy Angel game, if Takuto chooses to take her to the dance that occurs halfway into the game, she is unable to dance with him because the shoes that she had begged for earlier prove to be too tight for her. They cause Ranpha's feet to bleed, so she runs off, prompting Takuto to find her and dance with her in private in an observation dome. At the end of the game, she stays with Takuto aboard the Elsior/Elle Ciel. In Moonlit Lovers, like Mint in her potential storyline, Ranpha fears that Takuto has fallen for Chitose. In Ranpha's case, this is because she believes she has seen them holding hands. Actually, Chitose had simply dropped a pile of papers, and Takuto was helping to pick them up; Ranpha had merely arrived at the worst possible moment, when Takuto and Chitose's hands happened to be touching. Yet Takuto eventually manages to prove his devotion to her. First, he dresses up in a pink t-shirt bearing Ranpha's face and name while wearing a headband and carrying flags all marked with her name and hearts. Subsequently, he arrives at the bridge of the Elle Ciel wearing the aforementioned outfit just before the Angels can engage in a battle, deliberately humiliating himself by launching into a loud Ranpha-centric cheer, causing the greater part of her face to blush deep red at all of Tact's undivided attention. Ranpha, now satisfied that Takuto's love for her is genuine, enthusiastically jumps into his arms before Lester, embarrassed that Takuto is causing a scene, makes Takuto change back into his commander's uniform right before the player takes control during the ensuing battle. The misunderstanding involving Chitose is cleared up entirely, and by the end of the game, Ranpha and Takuto refer to each other as "Darling" and "Honey" respectively. During Eternal Lovers, Ranpha and Takuto are still very affectionate, but Takuto's increasingly heavy duties have begun straining their relationship. Things are not helped by the arrival of the beautiful Lushati, who arrived with her brother Wein to request help for EDEN. A number of misunderstandings result in Ranpha fearing that Takuto's infamous skirt-chasing habits have revived and are aimed at the soft-spoken, polite young woman, despite Takuto's denials. Later still, after Takuto is forced to shoot down the Kung-Fu Fighter when it is hijacked by the Val-Fasq, Ranpha develops a reflex action, striking Takuto whenever they come into physical contact (it should be noted that this is unintentional; Ranpha still loves Takuto very much and feels horrible every time it occurs throughout Eternal Lovers). However, Ranpha finally overcomes the reflex action when she is trapped on a collapsing bridge and must jump into Takuto's arms (allowing him to catch her) to escape. When Ranpha embraces Takuto after the jump, this serves as a signal to her body that Takuto is once again a source of comfort and security, and the reflex action disappears. Towards the end of the game, when Ranpha talks about her siblings, Takuto mentions he would like to meet them, since he would like to get to know his future brothers and sisters. Ranpha (correctly) interprets this as a rather indirect proposal. EDEN Ambassador to Magiic In Galaxy Angel II, she is one of the angels who retired from the military. She works as an ambassador for EDEN and is currently staying in NEUE at a planet called "Magiic", and is a fan of Kahlua/Tequila Majoram, who is one of less than a dozen Class rank A Magicians in NEUE. Non-canon Anime Ranpha Franboise is a young, tough woman of 18 who enjoys practicing martial arts and magic. Flirtatious and vain, she is obsessed with her looks and attracting men and their money. On her head is a pair of bulbous hair clips which function as melee weapons, machine guns, and jet engines, among other things. When she was a child, Ranpha discovered a broken robot doll discarded on a trash heap. Naming it Stevia, she took it home to repair and raise. Their relationship was generally very good, except that Stevia had the tendency to become jealous whenever Ranpha was having fun without it. It would respond to this apparent neglect by attacking her, especially at important times like meeting a potential boyfriend. Eventually, Ranpha could not stand being with that robot anymore and left home to join the military wihout telling anyone. Ranpha has a fascination in aspects of Chinese culture, which is notable in her style of dress and room decorations, but is most fond of Chinese martial arts. She has been an excellent fighter since childhood, capable of besting the toughest and most numerous opponents in hand-to-hand combat. Her incredible strength even allows her to lift heavy loads and crack concrete. She can be rather dangerous, however, as she tends to strike at people she finds annoying or in her way. She most often gets into fights with Forte, who happens to be the only one who can match Ranpha in fighting prowess. Not entirely matter over mind, Ranpha also dabbles in mysticism. She is quite skilled in fortune-telling (to the point of actually causing events to happen by saying they will) and has shown some aptitude in folk medicine, though some attempts at necromancy did not go very well. A common affinity for magic (and a bar fight) associates Ranpha with Kahlua Marjoram, who is by her own right a capable sorcerer and alchemist. Ranpha is constantly seeking love, as evident by her fascination of dating sims and various injuries received going after a handsome face. A major goal in her life is to marry a handsome, preferrably rich, man. Although she has had several boyfriends and almost married a few times, she is generally unlucky in her pursuits and often remain single. At the age of 22, Ranpha had finally settled down in marriage, divorcing shortly after and joining Forte on a road trip. Manga A member of the Angel Troupe searching for "Mr. Right", her ideal boyfriend. At first, she didn't trust Takuto fully; she does not call him by his first name, she calls him a pervert, and she freely beats him up whenever he annoys her. Later on when she saw that Takuto genuinelly cared for her, she started having a crush on him; this was lessened a bit however when he said that he likes everyone in the Angel Troupe, she then beats him up once again. Ranpha's crush on Takuto grew when he accidentally kissed her. It slightly damages her relationship with Milfeulle as she misinterprets their kiss, however she denies that it was a real kiss. Even though she loves Takuto, she is willing to give him up because from her point of view, it seems that Milfeulle and Takuto like each other; Ranpha even jokes to Milfeulle that she will take away Takuto if Milfeulle doesn't confess to him soon. In volume 3 of Galaxy Angel Beta, she casually tells Takuto "I like you" after returning from a trip. She then cheerfully announces that she is going on another trip and runs out of the room, leaving him stunned. Behind-the-scenes *Ranpha's Japanese voice actor is Yukari Tamura, she is played by Yuka Koide in the musicals and her American voice actor is Nicole Leroux. *Ranpha's last name likely comes from the liquor crème de framboise, which is made from raspberries, as framboise is French for raspberry. *The kanji for Ranpha's first name, if written with the character for west in front of it, like 西蘭花, happens to mean broccoli in Chinese. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters